star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody To Love
A song feaured in Star Season 4 Episode 14 The Underdogs Sung by The Underdogs (Season 1) Lyrics Nithin Can Sam and Deek Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Deekina Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Nithin (Marketa): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Mackenzie (Nithin): I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in Mackenzie Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Anasteshia Somebody, (Somebody) Anasteshia and Maria Oooh somebody (Somebody) Can anybody find me Anasteshia Somebody to love? Mark (Marketa) I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life I work till I ache in my bones Zarket (Marketa) At the end (At the end of the day) I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Deekina (Deek) I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (' with Deek '''lord) '''Jake' Somebody, (Somebody) Oooh somebody Jake and Sam Can anybody find me Bob Ghaundi Somebody to love? Bob Ghaundi (Nithin) (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) ( I try and I try and I try) Random White Girl But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Margret They say I got a lot of water in my brain Margret (Maria) Got no common sense I got (His got) (nobody left to believe) No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Mackenzie and Nithin (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody) Oooh somebody Can anybody find me Somebody to love Deekina Can anybody find me someone to love? Betty (Maria) Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Maria (Betty) I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat Mackenzie and Nithin (Ooooh...) I just gotta get out of this prison cell Deekina and Deek Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! Random White Girl (The Underdogs): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Nithin 'Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) ('Mackenzie Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Deek Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Mark Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Deekina Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Marketa Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Random White Girl and Zarket Can anybody find me... Random White Girl (The Undedogs) ' Somebody to love?! Find me ('Deekina Ooooh) Somebody to love (Deekina Somebody find me) Find me (Nithin Find me) Somebody to love (Mackenzie Somebody find me) Find me (Deek Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Mark Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Bob Ghaundi Somebody to love) (Nithin Loove) Find me (Bob Ghaundi Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Mackenzie Somebody to love) Find me (Anasteshia Somebody to love) Somebody to love Margret Find me (Mackenzie Find me) Somebody (Mackenzie ' Somebody) To ('Zarket To) Mackenzie, Nithin, Deekina, Margret, Anasteshia, Bob Ghaundi, Random White Girl, Zarket, Mark, Marketa, Deek, and Maria Oooh, Love! Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Song